


God Damn

by I_llbedammned



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Death, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25024681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_llbedammned/pseuds/I_llbedammned
Summary: A small missing scene right before the flood.Written for the Banned Together Bingo with the prompt of "God Damn"
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 11
Collections: Banned Banned Together Bingo 2020





	God Damn

“God damn.” The words were halfway out of Crowley’s mouth before he realized he was saying them.

“Oh Crowley, I really wish you wouldn’t use her name like that,” Aziraphale fussed, though from the way his eyes kept watching the kids playing in the sands the abhorrence to use a foul word was only secondary on his mind.

“What else am I supposed to do? Praise her?” He drawled, his forked tongue darting over his front teeth in a semi-snarl.

“It’s just…complicated, you know that.” There he was, the angel always making excuses for why some cruelty or other had to happen.

“Complicated? Nothing is complicated about it. The whole sea is gonna come crashing down in five minutes and kill all these people while we can do nothing about it.” Nearby a dog chased after a stick a seven year old threw, “That’s not complicated, that’s just wrong.”

“She just knows things we do not,” Aziraphale didn’t even sound like he believed the words that were coming out of his mouth, “There has to be a reason, just-” His words trailed off as a rivulet of water began to flow through the sandy valley. The nearby merchants looked at it with idle curiosity as it was not rainy season. “Just we don’t know them yet.” He finished.

“I can see killing a few bastards here and there, but what did that mother do to deserve death? Did she not pray hard enough?” Crowley said, motioning to a mother who was currently very displeased that the merchant was charging so much for a few pieces of fruit. “Oh, I bet she just swore a bit too much and now she gets to be a sacrificial lamb.”

The rivulet of water was widening to a stream and there was a great shaking coming from the ground. It felt like the whole world was going to shake apart.

“Crowley, please stop! You digging in about it isn’t going to make it any better!” The angel snapped, distress edging in on his voice as all around him he saw and felt the fear of the people. The blessed gift of angels to feel emotions was more of a curse at the moment.

All at once the sea broke free of its rocky hold. A massive wave rushed forward and the small feelings of fear and dismay erupted into outright terror from the people. Mothers clutched their children to their breasts as if their love and flesh could shield them from the waves. In vain animals tried running, but even the birds who took flight last minute were too slow to escape the murky wave. Terror, high and spiking as they sputtered out one by one.

And then there was silence, a silence of emotions with an angel and a demon at the bottom of the newly formed sea surrounded by corpses. Crowley nodded at Aziraphale, his red hair bobbing about his face, and swung an arm around the angel’s waist. With a tremendous effort he used his great black wings to push them both upwards.

The broke into the sunlight, a with a rainbow arch above them. Crowley looked around sourly, “I’ll say it once more. God damn, angel. God damn all of this senseless violence. No rainbow is worth all of this.”


End file.
